A Voice of an Angel
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Little Sherry Christmas fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So this is a little multi-chapter Christmas fic I thought of. I know it's a little bit early but if this doesn't get published now it never will! It features my absolute fave Taylor Swift song- Sparks Fly. And if you look it up on YouTube, Amanda Redman really can sing!**

**This is set in the current series of New Tricks :)**

**I don't own anything to do with New Tricks or Taylor Swift.**

**Reviews would be lovely!**

**Laura xxx**

**"****Come on, Sandra!" Gerry yells at me. He simply does not understand that I have to get my hair right! I'm tired because I spent all yesterday telling the boys off because they'd better get their timesheets done by Monday's audit (yes, it's that time of the year again!) or else. **

**Strangely, Gerry has got his done before Jack and Brian. All 3 of them are much disorganized, especially Gerry. Still, if he hadn't have finished them off yesterday he knows that I would have spent all today giving him an ear-bashing about it!**

**You're probably wondering how and why we're a couple, aren't you? Well, 4 years ago, we had a huge (and I mean huge) argument after Gerry kissed me on the cheek. After hours of crying and screaming, I admitted I loved him. Much to my surprise, he felt the same way. **** We're spending our 3rd Christmas together as a couple, and our 1st living together.  
**

**We're going to meet Esther, Brian, and Jack at the local garden centre, because Gerry is complaining about the fact that our garden fence seems to blow down in even the slightest of winds!**

**Gerry is beeping on his car horn. I make a final desperate attempt to make my hair go right, I call 'I'm coming!' and rush down the stairs, out the front door, lock it and get into Gerry's car.**

**When we're driving along, Gerry puts on my favourite song, 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift. When Caitlin came to stay with us last month, she was playing the song. I immediately fell in love with it. The song really does reflect Gerry and I's relationship, and I think that it fits us perfectly. I'm not really into modern pop songs (give me a Simply Red CD and I'll be happy enough) but I actually quite enjoy Taylor Swift's music.**

**I sing along to the song. I know it off by heart, having listened to it almost every day.**

** "****Truth be told, that was amazing!" Gerry compliments me after the song has finished. Ever since he caught me singing along to 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland' the other day, he's been on a mission to tell me he loves my singing voice. I brush off these, embarrassed." I'm not amazing!" I tell him. "You always accept criticism with an open mind, but when it comes to accepting compliments you are impossible!" he tells me, rolling his eyes fondly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We get to the garden centre, and meet up with Jack, Brian and Esther. We ran to the entrance to the entrance of the centre, because it's raining so we're both slightly breathless. 'What have two you been doing?' asks Jack. 'We… ran…. To entrance… wet… rain.' Pants Gerry. Oops. I really shouldn't have raced him… (still, I won!)**

**When we get to the garden centre, we split up into groups. Jack wants to buy some flowers to decorate Mary's grave because it's Christmas, (he does it every year) and Brian and Gerry go off together to look for a new fence for our garden and (I think) my Christmas present!**

**Esther and I go off together. There's a really lovely little accessories shop in the garden centre, and I'm going to buy Emily a scarf as a Christmas present. I've already bought her a gift voucher and some of her favourite perfume, but she mentioned to me the other day that she'd like a rose patterned scarf. (She wouldn't admit it, but she's quite the girly girl!) **

**"****This is nice" says Esther, steering me towards a red and white rose patterned scarf. 'Thanks, Esther, Emily will love that!' I smile at her gratefully. I've got a feeling this Christmas is going to be great!**

**When we all meet back at the café at the garden centre, I see that Gerry is holding a rather large bag. 'Did you get the fence sorted and what's in there?' I ask him, trying to open the bag. When It comes to Christmas I am like a 5 year old, rattling the presents under the tree to try and guess what's in it. "Yes, the fence is sorted, the people are coming tomorrow to sort it out. Get off the bag you are not allowed to open this until Christmas day!" says Gerry, trying his best to fight me off. **

**A/N**

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter!**

**More soon and reviews are welcome!**

**Laura xxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3- 1 Step At A Time

**Chapter 3- 1 Step At A time**

**A/N**

**So this is an early birthday present for 3mm3a. I hope you like it Emily!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**

**On the drive home, I ask Gerry to drop me off at the pharmacy. I've been suspecting something for a while. I haven't told Gerry, let's say I haven't had my time of the month for at least 2 months. The reason why I haven't told Gerry is that, well, I'm scared. 12 years ago, I lost a baby. I had a miscarriage. I was a young DI in the Murder Squad, and was engaged to be married to James, my then partner. When I told him our baby died, he split up with me, saying that I'd had an abortion. That I didn't want a baby. But I did. More than anything else in the world.**

**That was part of the reason why, up to a few months ago, I have been seeing a psychiatrist. **

**I walk into Boots. I look around for a while, smiling at several mothers and children, browsing toys and various gifts, fathers and daughters looking in the perfume section for something for Mummy. **

**I buy a pregnancy test, getting a strange look from the pharmacist, who probably thinks I'm too old to have children.**

**When I get back in the car, Gerry is sitting with his arms folded. He wants an explanation. 'I think I'm going to have a baby. Don't get too excited,' I say, seeing Gerry's eyes light up. 'You know that I lost a baby 12 years ago? There's a good chance I might lose this one.' I tell Gerry slowly. "Well, let's take this 1 step at a time. How long do you think you have been pregnant for?" he asks. 'About 6 weeks' I reply. "Well, when we get home, could you do the test? I can't wait to find out if I'm going to be a dad again!" asks Gerry. He looks so happy, it's impossible to get caught up in it. 'Okay' I reply, butterflies kicking up a storm in my stomach.**


	4. Chapter 4-Excitement

**Chapter 4-Excitement**

**A/N**

**This chapter is dedicated to**** Loulouberry, because she always reviews my fic and gives me a lot of confidence!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xx**

**I'm going to be a mum! Eee! I'm so excited! 'Gerry!' I call down the stairs. He runs up the stairs, where I' m standing, the test still in my hand. He takes the test from me and reads it. He envelopes me in a big hug. "I am so proud of you" he whispers into my ear.**

**We begin to make plans, I book myself in for a doctor's appointment and I get changed into my onsie. Yes, you heard right, I have a onsie. One which is pink with white hearts on. Gerry bought it for me for Valentine's Day and no one (and I mean no one) knows about it apart from him. And we have agreed that I can give him a bollocking if he ever tells anyone about it. I need to keep my 'Bird In Charge' status! If Brain or Jack heard about it, they wouldn't stop laughing for a week!**

**I switch on the TV, and put my favourite film, 'Mamma Mia' on. Gerry comes and joins me on the sofa. He rests his hands on my tummy. 'I can't wait to tell the others' he smiles, kissing me on the lips gently. I kiss him back. But then I hear a familiar song. A song I've listened to ever since I can remember. I listen to it when I'm sad, when I'm happy. It never fails to cheer me up. It's 'Gimme, Gimme (A Man After Midnight' I quickly begin to sing along. Gerry does as well. It's 1 of my favourite songs by ABBA. **

**'****I don't need to ask for a man after midnight anymore.' I giggle kissing Gerry and wrapping my arms around him when the song is finished. "Ooh you cheeky vixen!" he laughs. 'I'm not going to be a slim vixen soon' I tell him, frowning slightly. "Let me tell you two things. A, you'll always be sexy and beautiful to me whatever your size, and B, stop frowning like that, I find it really cute!" he tells me. 'I'll remember that for future reference' I giggle.**


	5. Chapter 5-Christmas Day-Part 1

**Chapter 5-Christmas Day-Part 1**

**Christmas Day 2013**

**I'm now about 6 weeks pregnant.****I'm still scared, but I'm determined to enjoy Christmas. We haven't told anyone yet, but we're planning on telling them today. Gerry's exes, his daughters, and Jack, Brian, and Esther are coming round to spend Christmas day with us.**

**I wake up early, yawning and rolling over to see if Gerry's awake yet. He is. "Morning, gorgeous" he tells me, kissing me gently on the lips. 'Mmm, Gerry, that's so good but have you forgotten we have a certain little visitor here?' I ask him. You see, Paula insisted that Gerry Junior came for a sleepover here last night, because she went for a Christmas party and there was no babysitter available.**

**Gerry sighs and simply says "Bugger." 'Come on, we can have a bit of fun tonight. Shall I go upstairs and get everyone's presents?' I ask. "Er, no, well you see, I've got a present I want to give you now. I'll go and get it, ok?' Gerry asks me. 'Okay' I reply, slightly confused.**

**I'm just resting my eyes when I hear Gerry coming back up the stairs. "Close your eyes and no peeking!" he orders from the other side of the door. I shut them obediently. I can hear Gerry coming into the bedroom, and rooting around in a bag. **

**Eventually, after about 5 minutes of this, he says "You can open your eyes now." I open them. Gerry is kneeling on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand. I get out of bed and open it. There, nestled in the white silk lining of the box, is a golden engagement ring. "Do you accept my offer of marriage?" Gerry asks me. 'Yes. Oh yes' I reply. He slips the ring onto my ring finger. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. **

**We carry on like this for a while, until we hear a little voice ask: "Granddad and Sandra, what are you doing?" we jump apart guiltily. Gerry Junior is standing by the door, looking in. 'Come here' I tell him. He jumps into my arms and put his head on my shoulder. 'Guess what, little one? Me and your granddad are going to get married!' I tell him. His head shoots up. He's grinning like he's just won the lottery. "Really? Are you really? I'm so happy!" he says delightedly. Gerry's face is one of relief. He was obviously worried that his grandson would take to the news badly. 'Right, Gerry, can you go and get dressed and go downstairs until we come down? Then you can open your presents.' I tell Gerry Junior, lowering the little boy to the ground. He runs out of the room obediently. **

**I turn to Gerry. 'I'm so happy' I tell him. "I love you. I'm happy as well. Are you going to get dressed now?" he asks. 'Yep, and I'll have a shower tonight' I tell him.**

**After we get dressed, we go downstairs to find little Gerry on my Ipad. "You cheeky little 'un!" laughs Gerry scooping his grandson up. 'Let's go and open our presents, eh?' I ask them both. "Okay" says Gerry, following me into the living room, little Gerry still in his arms. **

**'****Thanks Sandra, thanks Granddad!' says little Gerry, ripping off the wrapping paper of the latest Nintendo DS game. It's called 'Animal Crossing' and according to Paula, he's been begging for it for ages. **

**"****Now for your presents" Gerry tells me 10 minutes later after he's opened his own presents. He loves the watch I've bought him, the cookbook from Jack, and tie collection from Brian and Esther.**

**Gerry brings a big bag of presents into the room. "Okay, this one is from Gerry Junior and I" says Gerry, handing me the 1****st**** present. I slowly open it. It's an Ipad cover, and it says 'Keep Calm, You're The Bird In Charge' on it! 'I love it!' I say, cuddling the 2 Gerrys.**

**I get a necklace from Jack, a nice silver Christmassy top from Emily, and a diary from Brian and Esther. I have an array of other presents from Gerry, including a pink Santa hat. When I open it, Gerry and his grandson both beg me to try it on. I oblige. **

**"****I'll get the Christmas dinner ready. Everyone is due round in half an hour." Gerry tells me. 'Oh gawd, yeah. Me and Gerry'll put a Christmas film on, I'm sure we'll find something to watch' I reply. Gerry disappears into the kitchen.**

**A/N**

**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter, I wrote it quite quickly!**

**More soon and reviews are welcome,**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Laura xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6-Christmas day- Part 2

**Chapter 6- Christmas Day- Part 2**

**"****Hi, mum! Hi auntie Caitlin! Hi auntie Amelia! Hi auntie Emily!' shouts little Gerry happily, cannonballing into Paula. I've just let them in. "Hi, girls" says Gerry, coming out of the kitchen and embracing each of his daughters in turn. "Me and Sandra have got an announcement to make, could you just go into the living room for us?" he asks. "Okay" Emily replies, leading the others into the kitchen. She's the Bird In Charge In Training!**

**"****Quiet!" yells Gerry when we're all seated around the kitchen table. The laughing and chatter eventually trickles out. 'Now, Gerry and I want to make an announcement' I say, standing next to Gerry and putting my arm around his shoulders. 'This is going to come as a big shock to you all, but a few weeks ago I found out I was pregnant. And today, Gerry proposed to me and I've accepted.' I tell them all. **

**For 10 seconds, there's complete silence. Then the room descends into complete madness. Everyone has big smile on their faces, no-one is frowning.**

**After we've had Christmas dinner, we all sit down in front of the TV, chatting and occasionally watching 'Santa Buddies' (Gerry Junior's choice, NOT mine!)**

**"****Are you ready for tonight, Sandra?" Amelia asks me. You see, tonight is the 1****st**** Met Christmas ball. Gerry, Brian, Jack, and I got our invitations a while ago, and it said that you are allowed to bring friends and family. So Brian is bringing Esther, and Gerry is bringing his exes, his daughters, and Gerry Junior along. 'I'm definitely looking forward to it! Gerry can't wait to show me off!' I wink at Paula. I'm really looking forward to the dancing, the chatting and of course getting to see Brian and Jack in tuxedos!**

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**More soon and reviews are welcome.**

**Laura xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7-Party Preparation

**Chapter 7-Party Preparation **

**'****Emily, pass me the hairspray?' "Gerry, OUT!" As you can probably guess, us girls are getting ready for the ball. I'm currently looking for my can of hairspray, but Emily says that she gave it to Paula two minutes ago. Rolling my eyes, I go and knock on the en-suite bathroom door. 'Paula! Can I have my hairspray back?' I call through the crack of the door. Promptly, my can of hairspray is thrust in my face. 'Thanks!' I tell Paula.**

**Half an hour later…**

**"****Right. Are we all ready to go?" Gerry asks. 'Yep, I think we're all here!" I laugh. We're all waiting by the front door for the limo to come. Gerry ordered it for all of us, as an extra Christmas present.**

**"****IT'S HERE!" yells Gerry Junior 10 minutes later. I rush to the window-seat where he's sitting. Yep, a white limo is waiting outside. 'Right, everybody out.' I order. Little Gerry looks up to me pleadingly. "Can I bring my DS and you Ipad?" he begs, giving me puppy dog eyes. 'Ok' I sigh. He can always persuade me to do anything!**

**We're now in the limo, and Gerry junior is filming every second on my Ipad. He is also asking the driver of the limo a lot of questions. Luckily, he's used to it, and is answering every question cheerfully.**

**We're here. I swallow a lump in my throat. This is only the 2****nd**** time people of the Met have seen us together, the 1****st**** was when I took his arm at jack's award ceremony a couple of years ago.**

**Gerry takes my arm and leads me into the hotel where the ball is being held.**

**End of Chapter**

**More soon and reviews are welcome!**

**Laura xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8-Sing-Song

**Chapter 8- Sing –Song**

**Gerry Junior and I are sitting at a table on the side of the dance floor, because I've just spent the last 3 dances dancing around in a circle with him. He insisted! I can resist many things, but the one thing I cannot resist is little Gerry's big blue eyes!**

**The live band is great, and there's some sort of singing contest going on. I've had to suffer Strickland belting out several cheesy love song to his new girlfriend, a young policewoman he met at a party. He looked into my eyes during a particular song, and I just stuck up my left hand and pointed at my engagement ring. He looked pretty angry, his face was like thunder! **

**Gerry comes and sits next to me, putting his arm around my waist. "How are you?" he asks. 'Ok, why do you ask?' I ask. "Well, what with our little 'un on the way, I want to make sure he or she my and best girl are all right' he tells me, giving me a kiss. 'Gerry, I'm not made of glass! And I'm only 6 weeks along, you don't have to worry about me just yet' I reassure him. **

**I look up to see a man pointing towards me. 'Who's that?' I ask Gerry. "That's the man who's going to take you up to the stage to sing our song. You know, 'Sparks Fly' by that American singer you like. Please Sandra, you've got an amazing voice and this is my way of getting you to believe it" he begs. 'OK. This is for one time and for one time only' I tell him. **

**I go up onto the stage, perch on the stool and begin to sing through the microphone. **

**"… ****and the sparks fly' I finish. For a couple of minutes there is silence. Then, there is thunderous applause. **

**I win the contest, much to my surprise**

**There is a prize for my efforts; a huge tin of chocolates! They're Cadbury's Roses, my favourite! I go back to the table where Gerry Jack, Brian and everyone else are waiting. I am hugged and congratulated. "I am so proud of you!" Gerry tells me, picking me up and whirling me around.**

**On the final song, Gerry waltzes me around the room. Jack is dancing with Alison, Brian is dancing with Esther. 'Happy Christmas' I tell Gerry, giving him a kiss.**

**THE END!**

**A/N**

**Do you want me to write a sequel where Sandra and Gerry get married and welcome their new baby?**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxxxxxxxx **


End file.
